


Notice Me

by LadyoftheDawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Daydreaming, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: Two idiots fell in love but both of them were too scared to be the first one to say hello.Merlin is a writer and Arthur is a fitness coach.A fan fiction inspired by a song name “Notice Me” by Alli Simpson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Alarm went off.

Merlin hurriedly gathered everything he needed for writing and ran out to his balcony. He then sat on his favorite wooden chair, put down a hot chocolate mug on side table and pretended to be busy with his writing.

Few minutes passed.

'There he is' Merlin thought. He sneakily looked at ‘the guy’ who ran pass his house every day at the same time. Merlin didn’t know his name. He wanted to but he didn’t have any gut to came down and talked to him. 

It’s been almost three months since this guy decided to take the route that pass Merlin’s house as his jogging track. He couldn’t remember since when that he had an urge to watch him running and sweating in that sodden white sport shirt. The only certain thing was that he couldn’t stop this habit. He got addict.

The jogger suddenly stopped in front of Merlin’s house, leaned over a bit and rested his hand on his knees to catch some breath. It’s almost look like he did this on purpose, which is to attract Merlin’s attention. Well, it worked. Merlin’s cock hardened just because he saw the tempting-pink-nipple through the hole at the side of his shirt. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Then, all too soon, He started to run again. Further away from Merlin. Just like every other days.

Merlin’s smiled to himself and got back inside.

He noticed that something in his pants won’t calm down by itself so he walked straight to the bathroom, stripped off his clothing, and stepped into a shower. The warm water streamed along every inches of his body, he closed his eyes and imagined that the mysterious hot guy was in the shower with him, hugging him from behind. One of his soft finger tickling his neck and while the other hand gently wrapping around his erected part. He also imagined that the guy behind him playfully bit his ear and rub his own harden part at the back side entrance. Merlin gasped at his thought. He slid his hand up and down. Slow and teasing at first then rock it harder and harder till he exploded under the soothing warm stream of water.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Next day, as usual, Merlin happily ran to his balcony and waited for his day-sweetener to come by. Hours pass, there still no sight of him. 

'Maybe he sick, or just tired' Merlin thought then went to find something else to do to ease his mind.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A week passed, he still didn’t come. Merlin started to be in a bad mood and needed some alcohol in his vain to calm his nerves down. He phoned his long-time best friend, Gwen. 

At first attempt, she didn’t answer. 

Second attempt, Gwen picked up but before he could say anything he was cut by his friend’s frustrating sound through the phone.

"Merlin! I’ll call you back, I’m um…kind of in the middle of something."

And he heard the phone drop. He still could hear the sound in the distance though.

[Is that Merlin?] Lance’s voice.  
[Yes, but he can wait. Now where were we?] and then came the sound Merlin was sure that he shouldn’t hear. He ended the call abruptly.

"Well, only me then..." sighed Merlin.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Merlin walked down the street to his favorite bar. When he entered, the wall of music hit him hard and it prevented him from thinking of anything at all, which is good because he wanted to get someone out of his mind anyway.

He walked straight to a bar seat. There’s a guy sitting there before him. Unconsciously burying his head in his arms.

"Hey Merl’ Didn’t see you around for a while." Gaius the bartender and the owner greeted him.

"A bit busy lately. I’m working on a new book."

"Nice, you still want the same drink? As usual?"

"as usual"

"commin’ right up!" Gaius said and turned around to prepare the drink.

"Must have been a rough day for him." Said Merlin to the bartender. He glanced over a sleepy blonde guy who’s surrounded by empty glasses.

"More like a rough week actually. He came here everyday. Normally his friends would pick him up but they had some fights yesterday. I think no one going to bring him home tonight."

"Poor guy." Said Merlin. He lingered his eyes on him and realized that he couldn’t tear his eyes off him. This stranger’s hair make him think about the guy he addicted to again. His pretty blonde hair, milky skin, those perfect muscles and his— oh fuck it. He couldn’t stop thinking about him.

The drink was served. Merlin just emptied the glass at once. The alcohol burned down his throat. That made the world seem a bit more vivid through Merlin’s eyes.

The sleepy stranger beside him shifted a bit and turned his head into Merlin’s direction, still not open his eyes but that’s enough to make Merlin jumped out of his seat. He could remember that face anywhere. He saw it everyday for about three months by now.

"What! How come you—what?" Exclaimed Merlin.

"You know him? Good! Please bring him home before he——oh there we go" Gaius covered his eyes with one palm then shook his head like he didn’t want to see the thing that would happen next.

"HELL-LOOO! MEE NAME’S ARR-THURR! NICE TOO MEEET YOU!!" The guy got up from the seat looked up, shouted and waved his hands to a ceiling fan.

"What’s he doing right now?" asked Merlin in confusion.

"No ideas, he does this everyday and usually at this time his friends dragged him out and bring him home." Gaius sighed.

"But today his friends aren’t gonna turn up, are they?"

"I don’t think so. Merlin! you know him right? He’s frightened other customers. Bring him outta here I beg you" Gaius pleaded him.

"No I don’t know him...wait...I do...but it’s not like that...I mean…”

“Merlin please.” Still with that puppy face.

“B-but I don’t know where he live! And to be honest I don’t really—" Merlin tried to find an excuse but none of them seem to valid to the worrying bartender.

"I beg you, Merlin. I’ll do everything in return but don’t let him ruin my humble little bar, please." 

“YOU THERE! YEAHHH! HI!” Arthur pointed and shouted at his imaginary friend on the ceiling.

“OK fine, you owe me this time "

"You’re my savior! Next time the drink is on the house!” 

Merlin smiled and nodded in return.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“I’M ARR-THURR! WHAT’S YOURR NAME?" He shouted into Merlin’s ear.

"Argh mate! Stop that would you? "

"Wha- your name" Arthur whispered into his ear this time. His lips brushed Merlin’s ear and It gave him goosebumps. Merlin surrendered.

"OK, fine, fine. I’m Merlin! Now tell me where your house is"

"Merlin—wha a namee-hee hee" Arthur giggled.

"Come on! Where’s the house? "

"House, house, house— Ooo house! Mount-ain stre—street!"

"Mountain street? Oh so you’re living nearby me. Maybe that’s why you run pass my house everyday."

There are many tripping and falling along the way but somehow, Merlin managed to reach their destination safely.

"Ok here we are. Could you be more specific please?" Merlin asked again. Arthur didn’t say anything but pointed instead. Merlin followed his instructions. 

Then they arrived. 

At Merlin’s place.

"HERE WE ARRR! " Arthur announced gleefully.

"No mate, this is my home not yours! Where do you live! Don’t knock out right now! Hey! Arthur! "

Did’t know what to do, Merlin brought Arthur inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin put Arthur down on a couch in his living room to adjust the sofa bed. When he turned back, Arthur disappeared.

"Arthur?" 

"Mmm..." Arthur was on the floor. Groaning.

"What are you doing there? Come on let's get you up here." Merlin picked him up from the floor and tried to put him on the sofa bed.

Bending down made him dizzy and when he managed to put Arthur on his sofa bed he fall down with him. As he tried to get up, Arthur dragged him back down, wrapped him tightly and tangled their legs together. 

"Oi mate! Let me go!"

Merlin tried again and again to loosen himself but failed in every attempt. He gave in and just lying there then fell asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Merlin was awoke by the feeling of a hand on his face. Arthur was brushing his hand on Merlin’s cheek and whispering something. His eyes stared at him but he look far away.

"W...ca..." 

"Sorry?" Merlin asked. He couldn’t hear what Arthur was saying.

Suddenly Arthur yelled "Why can’t you see me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I freakin flirting with you! Idiot!" He cursed the last word under his breath in frustration.

"What?" Merlin couldn’t believe what he just heard.

"I run and run and run....my tights are as strong as bull right now" Arthur grabbed his hand and forced him to rub his tight. 

"See?"

Merlin shivered to the thought of how close he was from Arthur’s cock. He didn’t know what got into him but he moved his hand closer and closer to the forbidden part until his hand met it. It twitch by the touch. Arthur’s eyes widened and started into Merlin’s. His jaw dropped but he said nothing. Merlin’s face went pale, he just realized what he had done. He tried to apologize.

"I....I’m....I’m sorry. It just—" 

but he couldn’t finish the sentence because Arthur suddenly dragged his collar to pull him closer and sealed Merlin’s lips with his.

It was hot and desperate kiss. The kiss that tell Merlin how long have Arthur been waiting for it to happen. He could feel Arthur’s hands went all over his body and their tongue tangled up as Merlin decided to kiss him back.

One of Arthur’s hand slid lower and lower. Pass his collarbone and his belly button. Merlin held his breath when Arthur finally reached his cock. He gasped and closed his eyes. His hand teasingly rub it. He got harder and harder even though they were still fully clothed.

Then suddenly Arthur stop. Merlin groaned in irritation and opened his eyes. Arthur made a weird face. His hands was not on Merlin anymore but covering his mouth instead. 

"Oh god you’re about to throw up aren’t you? Wait wait wait!" Merlin jumped up and tried to find a dust bin or something to give to Arthur.

But Arthur can’t wait. 

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled shockingly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

He brought Arthur to the bathroom to clean him up. He changed his cloth and put him on his bed. He then put a glass of water and paracetamol on the side table, went to clean the sofa and then himself. 

"Shit. I forgot my clothes." Merlin mumbled in the bathroom. He covered himself with a towel then walked out. He heard Arthur murmuring something so he walked towards him.

"Water" Arthur raised his voice.

"Here." Merlin handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks." Arthur whispered. He drank the water and only open his eyes when he finished.

"Wait...wha-...ouch!" Arthur suddenly raised from the bed and his head hurt.

"Slow down Arthur." Merlin said in concerning voice and handed him a paracetamol then tried to push Arthur back down. He took the pill but resisted to lied down. 

"How come you know my name? Whose house is this? And why are you naked!" Arthur asked shockingly.

Merlin laughed. 

"Okay, I’ll answer it one by one alright? I know your name because you yelled it into my ear at the bar, this is my house and I’m not naked. I got towel."

Arthur looked down and suddenly flushed red. He looked back up.

Merlin continued. “Um...I’m Merlin, by the way. You are so wasted last night and tell me the wrong direction to your home. I brought you inside because I didn’t know what to do."

Arthur paused for a second then asked.

"Did we...did that thing?"

"Did what?"

"The thing…um...sexy thing..."

Arthur looked down and flushed again.

"No." Merlin said in a monotonous voice but his eyes glinted 

"Oh...good, that’s good..."

"Just almost. You turned me on and then threw up on me."

"I did what? I’m terribly sorry. Oh god." He buried his face in his palms.

"It’s alright. New experience." Merlin like it when Arthur turned red so he teased some more. “Is it true? The thing you told me when you were drunk.”

“What did I told you?”

“That I’m an idiot who doesn’t know that you are flirting with me by running passed my house. To lure me with your perfect body.”

“Oh god what have I done.” He groaned in embarrassment. “Did I really said that. Perfect body, seriously?” He mumbled the last part of the sentence to himself.

“No, that part is my opinion.”

Arthur snapped his head up.

“Your what?”

“My opinion. I think your legs are nice and firm, your abs are beautiful and those blue eyes combined with your freakin gorgeous golden hair attracted me to no end. Sometimes I just wanna touch it, to see of its real.” He used both of his hand to caress Arthur’s hair then slid lower and put it gently at both side of Arthur’s neck. Arthur’s eyes changed color. 

Arthur slowly raised his hands and put it at both sides of Merlin’s waist. He then lingered his hands lower and lower to the hips. 

“What Are you doing right now?” Merlin whispered.

“Fix the wrong I’ve done hours ago.” He nuzzled his nose between Merlin’s tight.

Merlin’s hands tighten and his cock twitched in ecstasy. He’s gripped Arthur’s hair as the pleasure run in his vein.

“I like your smell, what soap did you use?”

“Do I have to answer that right now?” He shivered 

“No.”

He nipped Merlin’s cock as soon as he finished the word ‘No’. Merlin groaned.

Arthur untied the towel to reveal the already half-hard part of Merlin. He shoved his head and sucked it hungrily.  
Merlin moaned and gripping his hair harder. Then let go and gripped it again along with the rhythm Arthur played by his tongue and cheek. Merlin just wanted to come right there, despite the fact that they just started.

“Ar-Arthur, I ca- can’t take it any long-longer-ah.” 

Arthur let Merlin go and stared into his eyes.

“Then come for me.”

His hand squeezed Merlin’s arse, forced him to stand still. He flicked his tongue a couple of times and that was it. The cum filled his mouth and he greedily swallowed it. He retreated a second later. Merlin loosen his grip and shoved his head down for a kiss. 

“Now my turn.” He panted into Arthur’s mouth.

Pushing Arthur at his shoulder, he followed above. Only the fraction between their c made Merlin half-hard again. He pressed another kiss at the lips and downward to the neck, further to both nipples and only stopped at the target. Arthur’s cock. Merlin licked around the base and then one straight upwards. Arthur jerked from the bed as he did so. He kissed it and slowly allowed it to be inside his mouth while Arthur’s mouth let a sweet moan escaped. He sucked to reward him.

“Y-you a-are-ah.” 

“I’m what, Arthur?” Merlin grinned as he asked. Still lingering around the base.

“Fuck. Why are you so hot?”

“You think I’m hot?”

“Fuck yes!” Merlin wasn't sure whether he said that in reply or because he’s sucking the head of his cock again.

He licked back up from stomach, passed his collarbone and end up biting Arthur’s ear. He cried and jerked up in pleasure. Merlin was sitting on his erected part. Rubbing, inviting.

“God have mercy.” Arthur whispered.

And when Merlin started devoured his neck, Arthur couldn’t stand it anymore. He rearranged their position and now he was on top while Merlin crouching on the bed. He hugged him from behind with one hand. The other hand held his cock and rubbed it at the entrance. Merlin shivered.

“Where is your lube?” Arthur breath near Merlin's ear.

“In the drawer.” Merlin replied hoarsely.

Arthur reached for it and slathered his cock then came back in the same position.

“May I?” Arthur asked for permission. Pinning his cock at his target but not thrusting.

“Oh yes please.” Merlin answered impatiently.

“Are you sure?” Arthur teased.

“Fuck me Already!” 

With that last permission he slowly slid himself inside. Merlin let out a pleasant sound. A moment later, they were fully connected. Arthur started to move. The fraction between his cock and Merlin’s a drove them both crazy. Inside, Arthur's cock pressed against the prostate and Merlin moaned every time that Arthur hit it. The room temperature raised but both figures in it didn’t seem to care. 

“I’m gonna- “ Arthur increased his speed and groaned to Merlin’s back.

“Do it!” Merlin spoke through his gritted teeth.

“You first.”

The he reached to the front and rapidly rubbed Merlin’s cock.

“Arthur!” Merlin screamed as he reached the climax.

Arthur speed up then reached the finish line too.

They collapsed in the bed as the pleasure end. Arthur hugged him and nuzzled his neck. 

“God…That’s feels good.” Arthur whispered. The warm breath tickling Merlin’s ear.

“Yeah- Yeah it is.” Merlin panted.

Soon after that, they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur woke up with the sound of running water. Merlin was showering, again. 

He walked silently towards the bathroom door and tried to turn the door knob. It didn’t lock. Merlin backside was facing him. He was grabbing a soap bottle and about to squeeze it. When his eyes met Arthur’s, he dropped it to the floor instead. He looked surprised. 

“Oops, look like you dropped the soap.” Arthur pointed out.

“Yes, I am.” His face changed. He did not look surprised anymore. He looked...seductive.

He slowly bent down to pick it up. His eyes never left Arthur. As he reached down to the soap, he wiggled is butt teasingly. 

“Oh you are so not going to get away with that.”

Arthur then let himself in and locked the door behind him. He walked straight into the shower, pushed Merlin to the cold bathroom wall and kissed him breathlessly. Every inch of their front body rubbed each other and that made the fire inside them inflamed. 

Arthur turned him around, still pressed him to the cold wall. Biting his ear. 

“God this is like my dream come true.”

“You dreamed like this?” Arthur asked, still caressing his hands all over Merlin’s body.

“Like this and more.”

“What is that ‘more’ things.”

Merlin inhaled then answered “In my dream, you also caressed my neck, grabbed my cock and rubbed yours at my promise land.”

“You do got a vivid dream aren’t you Merlin.”

“Can’t help, I’m a writer remember?” Merlin chuckled.

“No. Actually I don’t know much about you to be honest.”

“We can deal with that later.” Merlin panted as the heat in his body keep raising more and more.

“You’re right. Let’s forget who we are for a while. Like, right now I’m not a personal trainer but I am an angel who will grant your wishes.”

“I like that.”

Arthur dragged him out of the wall and fulfilled Merlin’s wishes. The room filled with moan and groan.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After breakfast Merlin grabbed a pack of m&m from the kitchen and put down in front of Arthur at the dining table.

“Have you ever play this before?”

“Play what? Eating contest? Yeah I did once-”

“No! Not that! It’s called mix and meet.” Merlin explained as he sit down at the opposite side of the table.

“And?”

“It will help us get to know each other. In a fun way!” Merlin joyfully replied.

“You sound just like my niece, she’s in kindergarten by the way.”

“Come on! You’ll love it.”

“Fine, What’s the rule?”

“OK so we’ll switch the turn to pour some of m&m in our hand, each of them mean one fact you have to tell. If you got the blue one, you have to give me a fact about your family, yellow for friends, red for hobbies, Brown for book or movie, and green one...for embarrassing thing you’ve done.”

“Ooo...interesting.” Arthur leaned closer to the table.

“Yeah right? I’ll go first.” Merlin poured m&m into his hand. He got two blue and one red. “OK then. I am the only child, My mom and dad live together in the other town, and my number one hobby is eyeing a hot jogger from my balcony.”

Arthur grinned.

“Is he that hot?”

“Oh super hot.” Merlin made a dreamy face and it made Arthur laughed.

“My turn.” Arthur grabbed m&m bag from the table and poured it into his hand. 

One brown, two blue, and a yellow. He thought for a bit then started. “I got many friends but we’re not that close, I have a sister name Morgana, She’s evil, and My mom and dad are all passed. Oh and my favorite book is ‘Kilgharrah and Me’ by Dragoon the great. Great writer with a weird name, I know.” Arthur chuckled.

Merlin went silent. He stared at Arthur, his eyes filled with something he couldn’t read.

“What is your favorite book again?” Merlin asked.

“Kilgharrah and Me, have you heard of it? Or...ooo...Do you know the writer in person? That would be great by the way. I really want to meet him once in real life.” Arthur’s eyes glistened as he speak.

“I am the writer.” Merlin announced.

“You- you what?” Arthur eyes widened in surprise.

“I wrote it, Arthur. I am Dragoon the great!” Merlin smiled in amusement.

“Really? No…really? You’re pulling my leg aren’t you?”

“I really am the writer. I’m glad you like it though.” Merlin couldn’t stop smiling. Knowing that his crush love the book he wrote made his heart bloom.

“Oh god I can’t believe it...my favorite writer and a guy I fell for is the same person! I mean...How rare is that? Oh god...You know what, I really want to kiss you right now.” Arthur looked like a child who just got a present he wanted on Christmas Day. Merlin couldn’t help but smile at him.

“And who say you can’t?” 

Merlin moved his face forward a little, closed his eyes, and made a pursed lips in mockery manner. Arthur snorted and pressed a soft quick kiss on Merlin’s mouth. They smiled to each other then continued their game. Arthur only left at noon.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a sweet two months for them since that bar incident. Arthur came over almost every day and brought food or movie tickets. They talked, laughed, cuddled, and everything. 

Until two days ago...

They had a fight about something that Merlin couldn’t even remember. They ended up yelling and then a second later, Arthur just walked out off his front door.

When he managed to calm himself down, he cried like crazy. He didn’t call Arthur because he’s too scared and thought that Arthur might hate him already.

Two days of disappearance proved him right. He couldn’t sleep or work. The worst of all was that he couldn’t stop blaming himself. 

On the third night, Merlin switched the light off and tried to sleep but then he heard the distance sound from the front of his house. A song, a cheesy one…

"Tripping on the glances  
Please take your time  
But I won't be here forever~"

He walked across the room to his balcony then opened the balcony door the music got louder.

"Then I don't want anyone but  
If these tears were gasoline  
I'd light a fire, make you notice me~"

There are a group of people dancing in front of his house. One of them holding a boombox that’s playing the song. Merlin looked closer and found Arthur standing in the middle of the crowd, holding a fake microphone lips-singing the song. And of course, danced an awkward move.

"Look at me,  
I'd walk a tightrope over stormy seas  
I'd fight a lion, build a galaxy  
Nothing too crazy, if it makes you notice me~"

Merlin wiped off his tears and just stand there, stupidly. He couldn’t move because he’s too shock. He couldn’t even believe his own eyes. How come Arthur is here? Is this real? Or he just started to have a hallucination?

"I'm not giving up,  
I'm not giving up,  
I'm not giving up! Come here Merlin!" Arthur yelled and beckoned Merlin to come down.

Merlin was still in a state of confusion but turned around, run down stairs and opened the front door anyway.

Arthur is standing there spread his arms wide open. The song was still going on and on in loop but Merlin couldn’t catch any word of it. All he knew at that time was that Arthur’s here again. He ran towards him like a child and hugged him firmly. Arthur hugged him back with one arm and caress Merlin’s hair with another hand.

“Are you real?” Merlin mumbled into Arthur’s shoulder blade.

“Of course I’m real. The hell are you talking about?” Arthur asked in confusion.

“I thought I have a hallucination. That’s all.” Merlin chuckled.

Arthur pulled away a bit but still had his arms around Merlin. He leaned in and kiss him deeply. Merlin kissed him back but, all too soon, Arthur gently pulled away.

“Is this felt real enough?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah- yeah it is.” 

Merlin started to cry again. But this time with a smile. Arthur used one of his hand to wipe out the tears and smiled back.

“You fool.” Arthur said.

“What else should I think. You just walked away like that and never call. I thought I lost you!”

“Yeah, it’s take time... But you know what? These two days that we were apart, it’s made me realize that I should not, in any circumstances, let you go. It may sound a bit odd but I am glad that we fought that day.”

“Oh are you?”

“Yes I am. Like they said. You don't know what you have till it's gone. And it’s kind of time consuming thing to arrange all of this...”

“To called your friend and downloaded the song?”

“No, I mean...” Arthur tried to explain but was cut short by Merlin.

“Never mind that. I just want to know the reason that made you come here today, did you came to apologize?”

“Nope.” Arthur replied plainly.

“I’m sorry? What?” 

“I came because I want to ask you something…” he waved his hand at his friends then knelt down in front of Merlin. He’s holding Merlin’s hands still. The song stopped in the sudden and everyone stared at them like they were waiting for something.

“Merlin.” Arthur stared. Looked straight into Merlin’s eyes.

“Oh god.” Merlin gasped and used the other hand to cover his mouth.

“Will you-” Arthur continued but the Merlin blurted out.

“YES!” 

“What? I didn’t even finished-” 

“Oh shit...I am misunderstanding, am I? Shit shit shit.” Merlin looked lost and Arthur had to stop him before he cried again.

“No! Jesus Merlin! Calm down and let me finish it will you?”

“Alright. OK.”

Arthur inhaled then said “Will you marry me?” 

Merlin stood still. Staring into Arthur’s eyes but said nothing in response. 

“Merlin?” Arthur called for his attention.

“Oh so you’re finished?” Merlin made an innocent face.

“Merlin.” Arthur deepened his voice.

“Um...I don’t know, let me think…” Merlin teased.

“Merlin!” 

“Yes you oaf.” Merlin giggled as Arthur got up and hugged him firmly. People cheered and a second later the fireworks exploded in the sky. Merlin eyes widened. Arthur loosen his arms and started at Merlin lovingly.

“You like it?” Arthur asked.

“Oh my god! Arthur...you did this? For me?” Merlin gasped.

“Yes.” Arthur said with a wide smile on his face.

Merlin looked back at Arthur. “So this is it right? Time consuming thing that you talked about?” 

“No, actually the fireworks is an easy part. But the lips singing though…” Arthur made an uneasy face. Merlin laughed and started to mutter.

“You stupid…” But that’s all Merlin could say because the rest of the sentence was lost in Arthur’s mouth. 

 

FIN


End file.
